


I thought I knew the forest well

by lotspot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: claquesous is a fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: Feuilly is walking in the forest in the dark when he comes across a fae





	I thought I knew the forest well

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a gift exchange!  
> This was super fun because I've never written Patron Minette!!
> 
> Feuilly is NB and Claquesous is a fae so fuck gender (but also Claquesous is a NB icon tbh)
> 
> Hope you enjoy Leo!

Feuilly sighed and picked themselves up off the forest floor. They knew they shouldn’t be walking around at night they were BOUND to trip on something. And they were correct. They brushed the dried mud off their knees and squinted in the dark trying to assess the damage.

“I can help you.”

Feuilly whipped around to see a person standing a couple of feet away. They were leaning against a tree nonchalantly. Feuilly couldn’t see their face. It wasn’t like it wasn’t there it just felt like every time they looked at it their brain just became static. It was an uneasy sensation. There seemed to be a soft glow around the person’s entire body as well.

Feuilly had heard stories about fae folk in this part of the forest and though there was definitely an element of fear present they couldn’t help but be a tiny bit fascinated.

“Who are you?”

There was the sound of what Feuilly could only guess was laughter. “What’s in a name?”

Feuilly grinned, “I didn’t realise the faeries read Shakespeare.”

“Psh He took all the credit but do you think we didn’t have a hand in the writing of A Midsummer Night’s Dream?”

Feuilly thought about it for a moment before laughing. “I never thought of it that way I guess.”

“You aren’t afraid of me young traveller?”

“I’m sorry, you offered to help me. Why should I feel threatened? Unless, of course, you mean to trick me. In which case you need to really work on your act.”

At this ridicule the fae’s glow darkened slightly and they stood up straighter. Feuilly’s heart jumped but they kept a stony face.

“My name is Claquesous.”

Feuilly raised an eyebrow, “Is it really?”

“Who knows.”

“Ok then Claquesous, lead the way.”

Feuilly knew not to trust this entity but there was something that was drawing them in. They wanted to know more about them. They wanted to know everything.

When Claquesous walked it was as if they were floating. Actually, they might have been floating. It was a little hard to tell. They had long white hair that fell to their lower back. At certain points it was as if it was almost translucent and Feuilly wanted to reach out and touch it, just to see what it would feel like. After about three minutes Feuilly could already feel they were going in the wrong direction.

“Nice try buddy but I know this forest almost as well as you do.”

They turned around and started walking back.

Claquesous suddenly appeared before them again. “You are right of course, I’m sorry.”

Feuilly rolled their eyes. This fae had audacity you couldn’t deny that.

It took a little longer the second time but again, Feuilly noticed them take a wrong turn.

“Look Claquesous you’ve bitten off more than you can chew here. I know where I’m going. And as lovely as your company is, If you are going to try and hinder me don’t bother.”

Claquesous seemed to regard Feuilly for a moment. The sentence hung in the air like a feather waiting for the breeze to take it in whatever direction it wanted. The gravity of the situation hit Feuilly like a tonne of bricks. They had no idea what the extent of Claquesous’ powers ere. They could easily have the power to just take away the element of consent. They could just kill them now. They had no idea what the motivations were. The nerves set in.

After what felt like 10 hours of silence (but was probably closer to about 10 seconds) Claquesous spoke again.

“Ok.”

Well of all the things they’d expected Feuilly could safely say this was not one of them.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said ok. I’m only doing this because I have nothing better to do Feuilly. I respect your decision. If you will allow me I will still walk with you to the edge of the forest.”

“Wait how do you know my name?”

Claquesous laughed again. It was definitely a sound that was growing on Feuilly. “Don’t underestimate me just because I’ve let you go.”

Feuilly nodded and started walking in the correct direction again.

It wasn’t long before they reached the edge of the forest.

“Well this has certainly been an evening.” Feuilly stated.

“Well I think it’s been enjoyable.”

Feuilly nodded slowly. “I think I might go as far as to say that too. It is nicer to have a companion in the woods. Even if that companion is actively trying to lure you to a grisly fate.”

“You don’t know what I had in store for you. It may have been nothing.”

Feuilly laughed. “Yeah ok.”

Suddenly Claquesous was right in front of them. They leaned in and whispered in Feuilly’s ear, “until next time.”

“There won’t be a next time.” Feuilly’s voice trembled slightly.

Claquesous pulled away and walked back towards the forest.

“Yes there will.” They sang over their shoulder. Feuilly blinked and they were gone.

The cold sensation by Feuilly’s ear left by their departure and the way Feuilly’s heart wouldn’t slow down gave them the uneasy feeling that Claquesous may be right.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at probably-pride-related on tumblr


End file.
